


Cherry on Top

by taibhrigh



Category: The Losers (2010), The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: Community: smallfandomfest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 13:03:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/622421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taibhrigh/pseuds/taibhrigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cougar and Jake go for ice cream off base. What could possibly happen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherry on Top

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [siluria](http://archiveofourown.org/users/siluria) for the beta.
> 
> This was written for smallfandomfest #12 on LJ.

~~~***~~~

Contrary to what he knew was going to be popular belief, this whole thing was not Jake's fault. Nope, not his fault at all. Totally Cougar's fault. No matter what it looked like or anyone thought. Cougar was the one with the sweet tooth, he was the one who had wanted ice cream with hot fudge and not from the base commissary.

Jake would never look at an ice cream sundae the same way again. Whipped cream and a cherry on top were never going to mean the same thing to him and it was all Cougar's fault. Damn him. What was he going to say to Becca the next time she asked her Uncle Jake to take her for ice cream and he got the deer in the headlights look because he was thinking not so clean thoughts about Cougar?...Never mind. Though, what were the chances of something like this happening twice? And in the nice family suburb his sister and niece lived in? 

"I probably shouldn't have thought that," Jake muttered mostly to himself. With his luck just having thought it would make it so, especially if it involved sweets and Cougar.

He turned and glared at Cougar. Cougar tried to pull the _I'm innocent_ card, but Jake was having none of that. "You are in so much trouble," he said, poking Cougar in the chest. "I should make you sleep alone on the couch but that would just punish me, so instead you get to explain this whole thing to Clay."

"Clay need not know."

Jake wasn't going to mention that Clay was standing outside of the little ice cream place, leaning up against an Army Jeep and glaring at them both. "Sure neither one of us will mention this to Clay, but Cougar you look a little like a walking ice cream sundae. You even have whipped cream and cherries stuck in your hair." Cougar tried to move closer. "Nah ah, stay back," Jake said, raising his hand but refusing to actually touch the ice cream covered man more than he already had. "You're sticky and, well, melting."

A police officer walked up to them and cleared his throat. "We're ready to take your statement and then I think your commanding officer wants a word with you."

Cougar spun around so quick that the normally well-balanced and graceful man started to slip and slide on the melted ice cream that had begun to pool around his feet. It was almost like watching someone who had slipped on a patch of ice try to balance and over balance. Without thinking Jake grabbed Cougar's arm and helped keep him upright. "That is disgusting," Jake grimaced letting go of Cougar's arm as soon as Cougar was upright. He would have wiped his hand on Cougar's jacket but there wasn't really a clean spot to be found. Making a face he wiped his hand on his own jeans. "You are so on laundry duty for the next year," he stated. "Though I think your wardrobe will just need to be trashed...or washed alone like twice. I don't think that strawberry sauce is going to come out."

"This was not supposed to happen," Cougar admitted, quietly.

Jake made a face that clearly meant he was saying _no shit, Sherlock_ even as he said, "No, I thought you did all this to get thrown into the brig for the night."

Cougar grimaced, but Jake said nothing else as they followed the police officer to an area not covered in ice cream sundae fixings. He wasn't going to mention it, but Cougar had fudge, caramel and peanuts stuck to the back of his jacket; like a caramel apple had thrown up on it. He did frown though when he finally spotted Cougar's hat. So that was where the birthday party's kitchen sink special had ended up. Twenty scoops of ice cream and assorted syrups and toppings and a whole lot of whipped cream. "Umm," he whispered, pointing in the direction of the hat, "you are going to need a new hat."

Jake chuckled as Cougar let out a stream of very quiet Spanish cursing. "My sympathies for the hat but the language was really uncalled for," he said, amused. The whole situation was finally getting to him and he wanted to find a corner and laugh like mad. He also wanted to pull out his cellphone and take a couple of pictures because no one was going to believe this, but he didn't think Cougar could take anything else today and he didn't want to see his lover snap, especially not around civilians. 

"Would you please describe what occurred?" the officer finally asked looking at Jake first.

"Oh, I was in the restroom for the first part," Jake answered. "At least I think it was the first half. I came out about when the can of whipped cream exploded."

"The first or second?"

"There was more than one?" he asked, but that would explain the dent in the wall and maybe the broken window to the right of the counter.

The officer and Cougar nodded. Jake bit his lip trying not to laugh. "Then the second," he said. "After that there was the kitchen sink-like bowl being slid across the room and the robber tripping on it and sliding into the chairs like a bowling bowl."

The officer turned to Cougar. "And you Sergeant Alvarez?"

Cougar sighed, this had been what Jake was waiting for, an explanation as to why his partner looked like a walking ice cream sundae. He clicked a couple of buttons on his cell so the explanation would be recorded because he didn't think Cougar would want to go through this again with Clay.

The shop hadn't really been busy. Just the birthday party of twelve eight-year-olds with birthday girl's mother and grandmother. Plus the teen behind the counter. "The two men entered," Cougar said. "They did not immediately see me, just walked up to the counter and pulled guns."

Jake was trying to figure out why anyone would rob an ice cream parlor when there was a perfectly good convenience store two doors down that would have had more cash in the register.

"The clerk got nervous and hit the button on the blender and dropped the ice cream scoop he was holding. The ice cream hit the waffle cone press. I'm not sure how the milkshake cup popped away from the stand but it hit one of the robbers in the face. He fired his gun and the children started screaming. I believe the bullet hit the first can of whipped cream."

"And how long did all this take?"

"Seconds."

"And then?"

Cougar looked around the parlor and shrugged. "I don't know how the ice cream got from the bowl into the hat but I do remember the clerk throwing an ice cream scoop at the second robber before ducking behind the counter. The grandmother hit the man with her handbag. I do not know what's in the bag but the man dropped. Then the other robber was charging me and...and I am covered in ice cream."

Jake got the impression the officer was trying not to laugh even as he handed back their IDs. "I see no reason you can't return to base. Enjoy the rest of your day," the officer said with a smile.

Cougar did that thing where he was looking around but wasn't actually focusing on anything in particular and Jake snorted. "If we don't go out there," he said, "he'll just come in here and that won't bode well for either of us. And besides, how mad can Clay get?" Jensen thought better of himself and that comment. "Don't answer that. At least it was not our fault, and you saved the little girl's birthday presents and if there wasn't a crowd I'd probably lick the chocolate off your neck."

Jake walked calmly to Cougar's hat and picked it up, dumping the remains of the kitchen sink sundae onto the closest table before heading to the door. He handed the hat to Cougar and held the door open for the other man. "We can try that after you do laundry, but I think the hat is a lost cause," Jake added, his tongue licking at his lips. He grinned as he heard the quiet growly noise Cougar made when he was frustrated. _Yep, ice cream sundaes brought a whole new image to mind._

"You two are grounded," Clay barked, climbing into the jeep. "Get in!"

Neither man said a word as they both climbed into the back and braced themselves as Clay gunned the engine and the jeep lurched forward and onto the main road. "What did you do this time Jensen?"

Jake pulled out his phone. "Wasn't me, boss. This was so Cougar's fault. I wasn't even in the room for most of it."

Cougar grunted and slid further into the seat. Jake ran the tip of his finger through the fudge that was still on Cougar's face and then licked it off. "Tasty," he whispered.

"None of that in the car!" Clay ordered.

Jake shrugged. He knew someone in the commissary that owed him a favor. Chocolate sauce should be easy to get a hold of; the cherries though, that might be a problem. Jake grinned, he was looking forward to trying a Cougar Sundae.

**~end~**


End file.
